Take A Hint!
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Olivia and Mo are the victims of being flirted by Ray and Scott at a karaoke party. They decide it's time for a little bit of revenge. Song-fic to Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies!


_**Hey! It's fashionandstylegurl! This is my first songfic ever so please go easy on me. The song is Take A Hint. If you guys watch Victorious, then you probably heard of it. I think this is the best song ever on Victorious. Telling you guys, I also like Beggin on Your Knees, Best Friend's Brother, Give It Up and Freak The Freak Out. This story is in Mo's POV, in case you guys get confused. Now off to the songfic! And please review!**_

_**Me: Lemonade Mouth, please do the disclaimer.**_

_**Lemonade Mouth: *sings* Fashionandstylegurl doesn't own a thing except for this story's plot.**_

_**Me: Thanks.**_

_**Lemonade Mouth: *sings* You're welcome.**_

_**Me: Do you sing everything?**_

_**Lemonade Mouth: *sings* On occasions.**_

_**Me: *sighs* Well, can I get your autographs?**_

_**Lemonade Mouth: *sings* Yeah, totally.**_

_**Me: Yeah!**_

Olivia and I are at a karaoke party that Ray was hosting. We were looking everywhere for Stella, Charlie and Wen because Lemonade Mouth (that's our band if you didn't know) is supposed to perform. I start to hypervenilate.

"Where are they?" Olivia asks. "If they don't come soon, then we won't be able to perform! We're on in 20 minutes!"

"Look, I know Olivia." I say, trying my best to comfort Olivia. "Just sit down and grab a drink. We'll take a short break." Olivia nods and grabs some water. I grab some soda. We both were drinking them when Olivia pops with a question I wasn't expecting.

"Are you going to make a move on Charlie?" she asks shyly. I started liking Charlie two months ago. So I broke up with Scott and went for Charlie. But he was dating Samantha (the girl in the end) until yesterday! He broke up with her because she was such a idiotic control freak!

"I don't know." I say. Then I ask her almost the same question. "Are you going to make a move on Wen?" I saw a blush creep on her face.

"Maybe." she says hastily. Then I saw a smile on her face. Not a devious one, but a sweet and sincere one mixed with a mysterious one.

"I'll make you a deal." she says. She was still smiling. "I'll make a move on Wen if you make a move on Charlie." I started to smile too. This will be interesting.

"Deal." I say. We shake each other's hand like it was an important business exchange. We then take a sip of our drinks.

"Hello hot stuff." I hear a boy's voice. I look up and saw Scott. I also saw Ray flirting with Olivia. This can't be right.

"Hey beautiful." Ray says to Olivia. "I hope you don't mind, but we would like to sit here."

"And I hope you don't mind, but we're leaving." I say. Olivia and I hop out of our seats, but Scott and Ray grab us. Oh why do they have to be stronger than us?

"Nope, you're staying." Scott says while smirking. I roll my eyes and reluctantly sit on my seat, on top of Scott.

"So good thing you guys are smoking hot," Ray says. "Or we'll be nowhere. We'd be dying without you."

"Um, actually I'd rather have you guys die, so goodbye." Olivia hesitates. Ray and Scott were still gripping onto us so we couldn't move one bit.

"If you guys want to leave so bad," Scott smirks. "Sing us a song."

"WHAT?" I yell.

"I said you guys have to sing a song if you guys want to escape so bad." Scott says. "You guys are amazing singers, why not show it."

"Yeah." Ray adds. "We won't let you two out of our sight. And besides, we're perfect." Scott and Ray shoot us the "supermodel face" that looks horrible.

"Oh, we'll sing for you guys." Olivia says. She looks at me with a knowing look and I nod in agreement. We both go to the DJ and point to the song we wanted. He nodded, and we took the stage.

"Hey everyone!" I yell in the microphone. "I'm Mo and this is Olivia, and this next song is for two very special guys." I made a little emphasis on "very special guys"

"So I hope you guys enjoy it!" Olivia says.

(Mo is in **BOLD**, Olivia is in _ITALIC _and them together is UNDERLINE)

**La la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

**La la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see them coming from the left and from the right_

**I don't wanna be a priss**

**I just want to be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the...**

_Ask me for my number_

_Yeah, you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook up_

_But I think that she should not_

**You had me at hello**

**Then you opened up your mouth**

**And that is when it started going south**

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips

Before I punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my

HEY!

Take a hint, take a hint!

No, you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you should use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint!

**La la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

**La la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

We were fiddling with Scott and Ray like crazy, playing with their heads and doing crazy dance moves that freak them out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stella, Charlie and Wen coming in. Finally, they came! We went back up to the stage. Everyone was cheering us on, except for Scott and Ray.

**I guess you still don't get it**

**So let's take it from the top**

**You asked me what my sign is**

**And I told you it was stop**

_And if I had a dime_

_For every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

Oh!

Get your hands off your hips

Before I punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my

HEY!

Take a hint, take a hint!

No, you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

**La la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

_Take a hint, take a_ hint!

**La la la la la la**

**La la la la** **la **

We were smacking down Ray and Scott really bad. Olivia grabbed a pie and set it down close to Ray and Scott. Then, we went up to Charile and Wen and we kissed them. KISSED THEM! Well, I kissed Charlie and Olivia kissed Wen. It was on the made our moves. The deal is done. We went back up to the stage.

_What about no don't you get?_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

**It's about time that you're leaving**

**I'm gonna count to 3 and**

**Open my eyes and**

**You'll be gone**

_1..._

**Get your hands off my...**

_2..._

**Or I'll punch you in the...**

_3..._

**Stop your staring at my...**

_Hey!_

Take a hint, take a hint!

No you're mot my missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint!

**Take a hint, take a hint!**

_Whoa_

**Get your hands off my hips**

**Before I punch you in the lips**

Stop your staring at my

Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint!

**La la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

**La la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

At the end, I dumped water (and the cup) on Scott and Olivia pushed Ray's face into a pie. Everyone was enjoying it (well, except for Ray and Scott) and they were cheering us on AND laughing at Ray and Scott. I hope they learned their lesson. We go up to Stella, Wen and Charlie. They were all shocked, each for different reasons.

"OMG!" Stella yells. "I wish I didn't miss half of the song! And Ray is going down!" Wen and Charlie were pointing at Olivia and I.

"What just happened?" they said in unison. I could tell that they were dazed.

"We kissed you guys on the cheek." Olivia says. "Happy?"

"Yeah, very." Wen says. We all smile before hearing...

"OK, next we have Lemonade Mouth singing Breakthrough!" That was the DJ. We all set up for Breakthrough. Wen, Stella and I start to play our instruments and Olivia starts to sing.

"Ooh yeah, mmm, breakthrough."

_**OK, I know I didn't really add too much fluff. Sorry! And the distribution for Take A Hint is a little off, I know. I just did it like that to make it more even. Victoria Justice got way more singing parts than Elizabeth Gillies and that makes me mad! Anyways, please review! I hope it was good for you guys!**_


End file.
